The Secret Of Forks, WA
by It'll Be Anarchy
Summary: Over the last few months fangirls have been arriving in Forks and Edward's had enough. 'Steph may have based it on our lives - but who is the mysterious character, Bella' - is she a work of fiction or truth? Edward Bella NEW CHAP - R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had this idea a while ago, that what if the Twilight Characters were real (not that they aren't lol) and what would they make of Stephenie's Book?**

**Please bear with me as it's going to be Alternate Universe and the names within the book are going to be different. Here's what I have so far:**

**Edward – Euwart**

**Jasper - Jace**

**Alice - Alani**

**Emmett - Ethan**

**Rosalie - Roxanne**

**Esme - Eleanor**

**Carlisle - Corliss**

**Bella**

**Cullen - Kelwin**

**What do you think?? I tried to make them similar but not similar enough. Ok well here goes nothing. Please read, enjoy and review – I would love to know what you think about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT – except the books, shirts, pins and other merchandise.**

**Any resemblance to real life characters are purely coincidence.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Edward's POV**

I sat in an old oak tree, not far from the centre of town. Good old Forks – the wettest place in the continental U.S – perfect for someone of my kind – a vampire. I grinned as I saw the commotion below. For days now there had been tourists flocking into our small town in the Washington state. I shook my head as I lay across one of the branches. My brothers Emmett and Jasper joined me watching the passersby with curiosity.

Only a few minutes ago a pack of three or four girls had come in by bus and were now asking something in one of the local shops. I laughed as I read the thoughts of every person down there.

_I wonder if maybe..._

_So this is Forks- it's brilliant_

_Just like I imagined _

Just then the girls came out of the hardware store and stopped nearby to our station position. One of the girls, taller than the rest with jet black hair, pulled out a map.

'Ok guys, I think we should go on this hiking route first – it's one of the least popular ones' she told the others, who nodded I agreement.

'We might even see Euwart Kelwin!' one of the other girls shrieked, pulling out a black covered book and clutching it to her chest.

'Geez Kate, can't you stop the fandom for one minute – look we are here for six months until we find placements in high school in Washington so let's enjoy it okay?' the black haired girl said to the others. They nodded and began to follow her up a hiking route.

I hissed as they were out of hearing distance,

'Yo bro, what's up?' Emmett asked me looking down from his higher branch.

'So more twilight fan girls' I replied, both Jasper and Emmett in took a deep breath. I pulled the same book the fan girl had out of my rucksack. I looked at the cover with the white hands and red apple. This tiny thing was what had caused us so much trouble of the past few months. After Twilight had begun to shoot up the authors list – Forks had become more and more popular with tourists mostly the female variety.

I sighed as I re-read the book, believe it or not but this book was based on the real lives of my family – The Cullens and I knew the author. She had come to visit us over a year ago for the first time. She had been Carlisle's friend from five decades ago and came back as she had decided to try her had a writing. She wanted to write about something she really knew – and being a vampire herself it was the obvious suggestion.

_Oh Steph, what have you got us into_

She had obviously changed our names for the book, but not the place – hence the fan girls. I shook my head.

'Hey _Euwart _pass me that book' Emmett called to me as I flung him the copy of Twilight. He knew I hated it when he called me that. He thumbed through the pages of the books, skim reading and stopping at the always questionable chapters of the story – the mysterious character of Bella.

I had never met a Bella in my 90 years and hadn't heard of one being in Forks recently. The character of Bella always puzzled me – Myself, or Euwart was supposed to fall in love with this character but this had never happened. Why would Stephenie add this to the story? I had once asked her that question and she had replied,

_So you wouldn't be lonely_

Is that how I looked to everyone – a lonely seventeen year old?

I sighed and began to climb down the tree, jumping down the last 15 feet and landing on the balls of my feet.

'Hey Ed? Where are you going?' Jasper asked me from a nearby, weathered branch.

'Home I suppose' I still couldn't get out of my head this Bella character. I began to walk into town, just to have one more look and laugh at any fan girls – they would never realise we were real, only dream of the chance of our existence. As I walked along the sidewalk, past the Newton Camping Store, I heard the rev of an engine, going at a fast speed. I turned to see a black motorbike, coming my way. I pulled up just outside the store and the driver got off. I gazed at the machine – it was a Ducati – a Monster 1100 S – fastest and newest models of the range.

'Nice bike' I said to the biker. They nodded the helmet covered head and walked into the store. I frowned, there were no thoughts coming from their head –that couldn't be right. Perhaps I was concentrating too much. I shoved my hands into the pocket of my leather coat and walked on. Unlike, the Euwart Kelwin of the Twilight books – Edward Cullen dressed differently, wearing jeans, leather jackets and rings. Some of the things Stephenie wrote in her book were the same; others were a little further from the truth.

I got to the parking lot, where I had taken 911 GT2, pulling open the door. Just as I was about to get in I heard a voice behind me,

'Excuse me?' a female voice asked, I turned to see a group of twenty year olds behind me.

'Yeah?' I responded,

'You wouldn't happen to know if there were any Kelwins living in town?' the woman asked. She looked the youngest out of the bunch – but they were still the same as many of the other girls coming here – looking for the illusive Kelwin family.

I smiled and she looked almost dazed by it, 'Nope sorry, lived here my whole life – don't know anyone by that name' she looked disappointed.

_Hey he's really cute _one of the thoughts in the group of girls came into my mind. I shook my head as I got in the car and revved the engine – roaring to life like a lion prowling. I sped off along the road and back to the Cullen house, trees and bushes zooming past in green flashes.

Maybe I did need someone I thought to myself – am I really lonely and just never realised it? I sighed and pushed further down on the accelerator increasing the speed to 120 mph. But if I did want to find someone where would I look? Not many vampires around here.

I shook the stupid thought from my head as I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I opened to front door to the house and flung my cars keys on the side table. Thank goodness we were out of the heart of Forks – otherwise anyone would come knocking on our door asking about Twilight.

Esme came through to the lounge and hugged me tightly.

'Hey mom' although I was older than her, she always seemed to fit this pet name I gave her.

'How was town?' she asked,

'It's getting worse – there were more tourists coming today' I replied, frowning.

'That Stephenie doesn't know when to stop' came my father's voice, he was shaking his head.

'Oh well' I told them 'what's done is done' I shrugged and made my way up to my room.

_I'm really worried about him _I heard Esme's concern, but almost switched off. They were always worried about me.

I got to my room and looked around. Stephenie was stop on with most of my activities – I loved to read, listen to music and to play it as well. Although I do enjoy the piano – my favourite instrument has to be my guitar. I went over to the stand and picked up my Gibson, plugging in the lead and switching on the amplifier. I picked up my plectrum and strummed a chord. The sound vibrated the floor perfectly . . .

. . . . . .

The next was much the same as any other, but I had to go to school. You think its hard doing high school once, try going more than five times in your existence – its hell. We got into Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie in the front seat with Emmett and Jasper and Alice sat in the back. I decided to stand in the middle seat as the space was limited, and stuck my head through the roof.

'Ok' Emmett said flicking through the stations on the radio 'tunes', Rosalie smacked his hand away and chose a song herself I groaned as I heard 'Break the Ice' come through the speakers.

'Rose, please pick something else' I moaned to her,

'Yeah something with a little testosterone in' Emmett laughed and flicked to another channel, the song that came through now was 'Breaking the Habit' By Linkin Park – a much better choice and sometimes a little ironic.

We got to school quickly, and as we drove into the parking lot, I could see some of the girls from yesterday. They stared over at us, probably due to the loud music. I grabbed my books and jumped out of the roof and onto the ground.

Suddenly I could hear the rev of a familiar engine and looked to see the motorbike from yesterday driving into the parking lot. The driver parked it near to our car,

'Whoa awesome bike' Jasper muttered under his breath. Emmett got out of the car as well, and shouted,

'Yo bro, nice bike man'

The biker heard and pulled off his helmet. Or maybe I should say _her _helmet as she pulled it off revealing long brown hair and an amazing smile,

'Thanks, but I'm no one's bro' she called to Emmett, who looked embarrassed. Soon she was surrounded by a group of guys, their thoughts no more the average teenage thoughts.

_Man, she's hot_

_That bike is NICE_

_She must be a new girl_

_New girl – new meat_

I shook my head and began to walk inside with the rest of my family, wondering if she was like the rest of the new girls – a twilighter. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, what do you think?? Please review and then I will try and continue with the story. Until next time,**


	2. Swans and Slam Dunks

**A/N I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review – it always helps spur me on :D. Anyway if you liked this story please check out my other stories – My Little Loch Nessie Monster and Imprinted On My Mind – if you're a Jacob fan in general or just love Twilight then please check them out too.**

**RECAP.. . . . . . . . . .**

**The biker heard and pulled off his helmet. Or maybe I should say _her _helmet as she pulled it off revealing long brown hair and an amazing smile,**

**'Thanks, but I'm no one's bro' she called to Emmett, who looked embarrassed. Soon she was surrounded by a group of guys, their thoughts no more the average teenage thoughts.**

_**Man, she's hot**_

_**That bike is NICE**_

_**She must be a new girl**_

_**New girl – new meat**_

**I shook my head and began to walk inside with the rest of my family, wondering if she was like the rest of the new girls – a twilighter. . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The corridor seemed very empty as we began to walk down it, the shiny linoleum squeaking below my sneakers. It seemed that everyone was out front looking at the new girls. I sighed, nothing seemed to happen in Forks and now it was happening very suddenly all at once. I felt an arm hook through my own. I glanced down to see it was Alice, her face, confused, staring at me.

_Are you okay?_ She thought to me. I nodded, but for some reason this wasn't true. She gripped tightly unto my arm, as we continued down the hall. She smiled as we got to our lockers - I could also rely on Alice to make me feel better. Soon the bell rang for the first lesson and the others dashed off. We all had different lessons, due to being different year groups. I opened my locker and took out my books for the first lesson – Math. I slammed the metal door loudly and leaned against it, breathing out.

I began to walk down the hallway and into the classroom. My teacher, Miss Ryan, looked at the door – I knew I was late. She was young in age and I knew I could work that to my advantage.

'Mr Cullen? Late I see' She looked at me and frowned. Now was when I could work my magic. I stared straight at her, my eyes dazzling her own,

'I'm sorry; I couldn't find my books' I told her. Her frown disappeared and I knew I would be okay.

'Erm...that's okay, just take your seat' she told me, _oh he is gorgeous, I'm not that older than him, maybe. . _

I began to tune out after that – having your teacher imagine things about you is one step further than I like to know. I collapsed into my seat and opened my books.

The lesson had been underway for 20 minutes or so, when the door opened. I looked up from my algebra to see that the girl on the motorbike had just walked in. The first thing that hit me was her smell – it was intense and invited me in. I could feel my instincts begin to take over as I gripped the table, wanting to gain control again. It had always been a struggle for control whenever vampires are around humans, but I had never felt like this.

'Oh, you must be the new student,' miss Ryan said to the girl and walked over taking her papers.

'Ah Miss Swan, erm could you go and sit next to Mr Newton, please' I was jolted back to reality, as I heard her name – Swan – the same name as in the book Twilight. I shook my head it must be a coincidence. I watched as she walked over to where Newton was. She seemed different to many of the girls – much more natural. Her hair was cascading down her back, brown and warm in colour and fragrant as it moved as she sat down.

I noticed that she glanced over at me; I looked up from my books and looked at her. She looked startled at first but smiled gently. It was perfect – her smile was beautiful and made me feel different. I looked away, not sure of what to make of this feeling.

Being a vampire was not the easiest thing in a room full of humans, especially one smelling as good as the Swan girl. For the rest of the lesson, I couldn't concentrate, as I listened to the thoughts around me. I frowned as I understood something – for some reason I couldn't hear the thoughts of this new girl. It must just be because she is new – maybe I'm not attuned to her thoughts yet.

The bell rung as I walked out of the door and into the canteen for lunch. The room was noisy from all the pupils in there. I sighed – they seemed to get rowdier with every New Year. I shook my head – I was really starting to sound old and cynical, which isn't surprising seeing as I'm over the hundred year old mark now.

I noticed Alice and Jasper waiting for me by a nearby table. They had grabbed something to eat and I went up to the service counter and did the same. Although we couldn't eat the food, we had to keep up the pretence of an average teenager, which meant consuming (or look like consuming) junk food, nearly every day. I sighed as I sat down,

'Are you okay, Ed?' Jasper asked me,

'Could be better Jazz, but you know how it is' he nodded – of course he knew. He suffered worse than this before. I suddenly felt an easy calm and slumped in my seat.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for basketball practice. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

The changing rooms were empty when I got there I was always the first there – I could get changed in peace and allow myself some time to think and get my thoughts sorted in my jumbled mind.

I pulled my shirt over my head. It was a sleeveless vest top – consistent with the colours of our school team the Spartans – blue and yellow. I tied up my shoes tight and abruptly and wandered towards the court. I could hear the sound of a single ball bouncing and as I turned the corner I was shocked to see the Swan girl, shooting hoops and wearing a Spartan uniform, she was in my life once more. . .

**Bella's POV**

I stopped shooting as the fiery haired boy came over. I didn't catch his name earlier. He left to early so I could talk to him after class – perhaps this may be a good opportunity to introduce myself. He was in close range now and I knew it was now or never.

_**Come on Bells...**_

I smiled at him and spoke, 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here' I extended a hand and he took it.

'My name is Edward Cullen – pleased to meet you'. His mouth smiled but his eyes didn't – it seemed as though he was hiding a deep, dark secret – one that tortured him daily, from his pained expression. I couldn't help but be intrigued by him – he wasn't like the other guys here, only after one thing. He seemed polite and sincere.

'So did you just move here?' Edward continued the conversation.

I nodded 'My dad Charlie has been living here for a long time and I decided to join him here'.

'You mean Chief Swan? He's a nice man – one of the few people who have made us feel welcome in the two years we have lived here' he told me.

I smiled 'that's good' I replied, bouncing the ball against the cement a few times.

'Bet you can't do a slam dunk' he challenged me. I smiled – slam dunks were my favourite and speciality. I ran towards the hoop, building speed and jumped, gaining height in the air and sending the ball flying through the hoop. I held onto the metal ring for a moment and glanced down to see Edward under me, ready to catch.

I swung off the hoop and into his arms – they seemed very familiar and safe. I shook the idea from my head; I had only known the guy for a day of less.

'Whoa impressive' he muttered, placing me on the ground. I stood straight and looked up at him. His 6 foot form shadowed my small 5 foot 4. I looked into his eyes they were hazel, golden almost and for the first time saw them come to life.

'Don't underestimate a short person' I told him and he laughed – his laugh was a quiet chuckle – warm and sensitive, and very sincere. . .


End file.
